Reality
by Dawnswing
Summary: When the happy go lucky couple hits a bump in life.. How is the family affected? Its a side project that i have been working on hard core lately
1. Whiskey

**Sadly, I wasn't the mastermind behind the TMNT characters.. However, I hope you enjoy the tortures I put them through in this story.. Please enjoy! Songs don't belong to me either. **

* * *

"I'm sorry Rye, I really am."

"Whatever Mikey, maybe we just need some space."

The happy-go-lucky couple was having their third big disagreement of the week and it was only Thursday.

"That's not what I meant. Please, we can get over this." Mikey was trying to reason with the stubborn girl.

"But I do. I think we should just be friends for a little while." She was heartbroken but knew it had to be done.

"C'mon Rye, I know we will be able to get over this." Mikey was pleading now.

"I know we can, but it will be easier if we don't have the pressures of being a couple." She honestly hated saying it, but she knew Mikey wouldn't be able to say it himself. "I hope we do get over it and are back together in no time." She wrapped her arms around him one last time.

"We will." They rocked back and forth. "I know it."

After the moment, they let go of each other and Riley left. April had left a few minutes before their breakup and Koda had planned on staying the night. With nothing there for her any more, she decided to go home.

"See ya tomorrow?" Michelangelo asked, walking her to the door.

She shrugged. "Dunno. I might just stay home and catch up on some school work."

"Okay." He nodded. "See ya around then."

"See ya." She nodded once and left the lair. With one final look back, she turned around as a tear rolled down her face.

-

She never did go the day after, or even the following week. In fact Riley only went to the lair three times in two months. The thought of being alone was hard, but seeing the pain on Mikey's face when they caught each other's eyes was the worst feeling ever.

After the first couple months, she never joined Koda and April while they went to the lair. The only time she saw the guys was if they came to visit. These visits were few and far between and Mikey never came with his brothers. Some nights, four shadows could be seen on a distant rooftop and Riley would wonder if it was the brothers or her imagination.

Two years after Riley and Mikey's last encounter and the boys had their 19th birthday. The sun was setting while the 20-year-old sat on her bed with notes scattered everywhere.

"Don't you plan on getting ready Rye?" Koda asked, using the mirror to help with her makeup.

"For what?" The studying teen asked.

"Think about it for a second." Koda had finally had enough with her sister. "The guys had their 19th mutation day last week so April and I decided to put a mini party together. "

"Why didn't you guys tell me about it?" Riley sat up a little straighter, clearly hurt.

"Duh." Koda twisted her mascara lid back on and turned around to face her twin. "You haven't talked to the guys in over a year. Then, every time I try talking about them, you zone out and ignore me. I thought I'd have a better chance of making you come if I asked you last minute so you wouldn't make any plans and skip out."

"Well, I don't even have anything to wear." Riley went back to the papers laid out all over. "Tell them I wish them a Happy Mutation Day."

"Nuh-uh, you're coming with. You even have a gift for them thanks to me." Koda pulled her sister up off the bed and handed her a small wrapped box. "Get ready, we're leaving in ten."

Somehow Riley was able to get ready in time and the twins were off. Koda sped up and took the lead when Riley just about took a wrong turn halfway through the sewers.

"It really has been a long time since I've been down here." Riley mentioned. She wasn't adjusted to the darkened dampness and smell anymore and it was starting to show.

"Yeah, there's so much you have to catch up on." Koda stopped in front of the lair's entrance.

"I just hope they still see me as a friend." Riley sighed.

"They will! Don't worry about it." Her sister reassured her. "You forget how awesome they are."

The room they walked into was the last thing Riley expected. She remembered them to be neat and organised all the time. Now the lair was starting to look like it belonged to a house full of boys although she could tell they tried to make it look reasonably clean for the party.

What really surprised her was the appearance of the turtles themselves. It looked like they took a beating in one of their recent battles. Donnie, who was sitting with April snug against his left, had a makeshift cast on his right calf. The drawings on it seemed off until she realised they were Donn's shorthand notes from the lab.

Leo was also in a cast but it hugged his right arm. It didn't have notes and silly little drawings all over but was left blank and sat in a sling. Something seemed really off about the leader until Riley realised the sling prevented him from having his swords. Leo without his weapons was like a turtle without a shell. Unnatural.

Raph wasn't in a cast but his plastron scar was larger in size and his shell had plenty of new dings and dents. She was also aware he now looked just as tall as Leo, who also looked a little taller. They were still growing in height and muscle and it was clearly noticeable.

What really set her off was the sight of Mikey. He had a cut running over his shoulder and down his arm that was going to leave a scar a few shades lighter on his skin forever. Donnie or Splinter had sewn it up, but the sight alone was harsh. It was clear they were no longer the same height but he was a lot taller now. No matter how she tried grabbing his attention he wouldn't look her in the eyes.

She had to fight hard to keep tears from falling. She had told him they would work it out and that never happened. He did try to get her to talk but she would ignore him. Now she was being ignored and it wasn't a nice feeling at all.

He friends, the family she chose to be a part of, was all gone now. She simply picked it all up and tossed it out the window without a second thought.

Koda laughed while calling out. "Lookie who I dragged down here!" Leo walked over and wrapped his good arm around her.

"How were you able to manage that?" Raph asked. "We thought she fell off the face of the planet."

Riley lifted her arms. "Well, here I am. The real question is what happened to you guys?"

"You didn't tell her?" Donnie asked April.

"I know we did. She was probably in her little La La Land again." April defended herself.

"It's nothing big anyways. Why does it matter?" Mikey spoke for the first time since they arrived.

The tone in his voice alone broke her heart, not harsh but matter-of-factly. It also sounded like a trickle of hate was laced through the words.

With all the anger she could muster she replied. "It doesn't matter, I was just trying to be nice."

"Why start now?" Mikey mumbled to himself.

**_When the whiskey doesn't work _**

**_When the tears don't drown the hurt_**

**_When a beer won't chill the pain _**

**_When the sun wont stop the rain _**

Leo gave his youngest brother 'the look' while Koda gave her sister the same. The couple then looked at each other apologetically.

Meanwhile, Riley had had enough and just wanted to get out of there. "Sorry guys, but I can't do this. I truly hope you all get better soon. Bye." Without another word she was gone.

"Is it bad Im not going after her?" Koda asked with a bit of worry.

"Gosh no. She just needs some time by herself." April reassured.

Leo saw the worry on her face. "If you need to, you can go too." It pained him to say it but didn't want to hold her back.

Koda shook her head. "No. April is right, she's the only one who can help herself now."

The group was able to enjoy the night and they were even able to have a good laugh. That was, after Mikey went to his room after the cake. None of them felt particularly good about it, but it kept their minds off of the sinking feeling. This wasn't good for either of their families but there was nothing they could do if Riley or Mikey didn't want to cooperate.

It was well past midnight when Koda arrived home. Seeing the TV on she went to tell her sister that she had come home for the night. When she got to the living room she saw that it was Milo watching and not Riley.

"Milo? What are you still doing up?" She questioned. "And where's Rye?"

"I'm watching TV, and how should I know she was out with you I thought." Milo said, not looking away from the screen.

"No, she came home shortly after we left." Koda said to herself since her little brother lost all interest now. "That's what I though anyways. Oh dear."

* * *

**Well, where is this going to lead now? Ahahah!**

**Song of the chapter!**

**When the Whiskey doesn't work. **

**-Phoenix Stone Band**


	2. Black Tears

**Here we go again! Thanks for reading, please enjoy! TMNT Not Mine. RILEY KODA AND MILO ARE :**

Koda stayed up till 5 in the morning calling her sister over and over again. She was worried that her sister had not come back yet and didn't try contacting the house or her phone. Not getting a wink of sleep she rolled out of her bed, dialing Leo on the Tphone.

It rang twice before he picked up. "Hello, Koda?" He yawned.

"Hey Leo, Rye never came back to the lair after I left, did she?" the worry in her voice woke him up instantly.

"No, wasn't she back at your place." Leo was worried, thinking about the blonde.

Koda fought back some tears. "She didn't come home last night and Milo said he never saw her."

"We'll go out, scan the city." Leo started.

"Don't! You guys need to rest up and get better. The suns coming up anyways, somebody might spot you."

"Tonight." Leo compromised.

"Did you not just hear me say that you all need to rest?" Koda scolded. "Me and April will look today, maybe pick you up some new dressing and food too."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." He started.

She knew what he meant but wasn't going to argue about it. "Since when is medical supplies not a good idea? Bye, I'll tell you if we find her!"

Hanging up the phone before Leo could get out another word Koda sat back down on the bed. She'd wait till 6 to call April, until then she would keep calling Riley.

"Who was that?" Donn asked limping into the kitchen.

"Koda." He said pulling up a chair for his brother. "Apparently Riley never went back to their place last night."

"She didn't go home? Don't they know that the Purple Dragons are at an all-time high?" Donnie asked.

"Who doesn't know that?" Raph ask sarcastically, Mikey right behind him. The sweat on their foreheads showed they just finished a sparring match.

"We were talking how we never told the twins last night." Leo explained.

"Why do they need to know it anyways?" Mikey asked. "It's us they're after, not them. Not like they can connect the girls to use. What are the chances?"

"You know the Purple Dimwits aren't that bright." Raph agreed. "But are you really willing to risk it?"

"I know I'm not." Donn said swiftly. "And neither would Leo."

"Think about it Mikey." Leo pleaded. "Are you really willing to give up on Riley? We know you're not."

Mikey sighed. "You guys know that it's over between us. We can't even look at each other."

"That's where you're wrong." Donn explained. "She kept trying to get you to look at her last night. You can't look at her."

"And don't tell us you wouldn't feel bad if something happened to her. Whether your together or not." Raph grabbed a glass of water for both of them. "You can still be friend's brother."

"Fine, call them and give them a warning." Leo and Donn exchanged looks as Mikey spoke.

Without a word more Mikey stormed out of the room and left his three brothers alone. "What's going on?" Raph demanded once he was gone.

Leo explained the situation to him. "Koda called a couple minutes ago. Apparently Riley never went home after leaving here."

"If she never went home then were did she go?" Raph whispered angrily.

"She doesn't know. She's going to get April and they'll go scanning the city for her."

Donnie was just as shocked as Raph. "And you're letting them go by themselves?"

"What about the Purple Dragons?" Raph questioned.

"Koda insisted they could do it. They have been training for a while now though." Leo retorted. "But I still think we should keep an eye on them."

"Now you're talking my language." Raph cracked his knuckles.

A silence fell over the brothers as they looked at their wounds. "That might be a problem." Donnie pointed out.

"Let Metal Head out then Donn." Raph suggested.

Leo shook his head. "Guys, the girls have been training and what are the chances that the Dragons know they are connected to us?"

"Are you serious Leo?" Raph growled.

April had been pacing across her room till six in the morning. What she heard on the way home last night didn't leave her but she wasn't sure if it was as bad as it sounded. She was going to call Koda once she got home but decided to wait till the morning just in case Riley was at their place and asleep.

Finally sitting down on her bed April got a phone call. "Hello?"

"April, did I wake you?" It was Koda.

April heard something in the brunette's voice. "No, I couldn't sleep last night when I got home. Is everything okay?"

There was a choke and sob at the other end.

"Koda, please tell me Riley was at your apartment last night." April pleaded.

"Oh god April, I should have went after her!" Koda cried into the phone.

Her fears were just confirmed. Tears flowed to April's eyes as she replied. "There was nothing you could have done to stop her Koda. Listen to me; I'm coming over to your place now. This isn't easy to say, but I might know where Riley is."

"No.." Koda had to fight off more sobs to tell April her plans. The red-head was about to say something when Koda pulled herself together. "Meet me at the park, we have to look for her."

April thought about it and decided there was no use arguing with the girl. She wouldn't stop until her sister was found. No matter what.

"Okay, Ill contact the guys.."

"I already did. April they can't come out now, it's the middle of the day and their injured."

"Fine, fine. See you there."

April stood up again, wiping tears from her eyes. What she had heard last was becoming more true and it was breaking her heart. "Oh Rye, what have you gotten yourself into?" She mumbled to herself as she threw on some clothes.

Koda was at the park by the time that April got there. The girl was swinging on the swings, head down and kicking stones as her feet dragged on the ground. "Do you think she's going to be okay? Its not like her to go out looking for trouble."

"Koda I would be lying if I said I knew she was okay. On my way home last night I-I heard something." April explained. "It was a couple guys from the Purple Dragons. We need to call the guys."

Koda stopped and glared at her friend. "What did they say April? What did they say!"

April couldn't look her in the eyes. "Im calling them, I'll explain it to all of you at once."

Riley looked around the run-down shack. "Man is this place ever a dump." She stated the obvious.

"Eeh, you get used to it." Angel told her. "So why are you here anyways, I thought you were all lovey-dovey with the turtles."

"HA! Not a chance. They really aren't as good as they think they are." Riley laughed. "At least you all admit to breaking the rules, and aren't trying to hide or cover it up."

"Got that right girl." Angel smiled. "Now, are you ready to show your pride? Sound like you're tired of hiding your wild side."

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"Can't be a Purple Dragon and not show it Riley. You said it yourself, we don't hide or cover up the fact that we are, what some people might call, 'bad'."

The blonde didn't think much of it and smiled. "Yeah, I'm tired of holding back and pretending I do the right thing all the time."

"Trust me, Pip is a master at this now." Angel reassured. "And don't expect anyone to call you Riley here. We give our old names up when we join."

"What's my new name then?" Riley questioned.

Angel shrugged. "Depends, what are you good at? Do you know how to use any weapons."

"Im not bad with a bow."

Pip, who was listening in on the conversation threw out a suggestion. "Sharp shot? How bout Ace?"

"Works for me" Riley shrugged. "How did you get Pip?"

"The pipe is his choice of weapon." Angel explained. "And I was one of the first girls in the gang. Everyone said it the first time I walked through that door." She pointed to a closed door that Riley thought led to the main area of the gangs HQ.

"You never thought it was a good idea to call!" Koda shouted at the red hair girl. "I could deal with a cranky sister who was woken up. But a sister who is a member of the Purple Dragons!"

"I was hoping it wasn't true, and what could we do that late anyways?" April retorted.

"Arguing about it now isn't going to help anyone." Leo tried reasoning with Koda.

"Some friend you are. You don't care about anybody but yourself and your stupid little daddy problems." Koda ignored the oldest brother, shouting over his shoulder.

"You did not just say that!" April pushed Donnie's hand away as he tried to comfort her. "You don't know half of what I've been through. I bet you couldn't endure a fraction of it!"

"Both of you, stop it, get over your little issues and think about the problem at hand." Mikey was worried about the blonde girl and didn't want to listen to the current disagreement. "Leo, what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know Mikey, none of us are in any condition to fight." Leo was cut off.

"Don't give me that crap." Mikey was ticked. "You and Donatello aren't, and right now, I don't care if Raphael comes to help Rye. I'm as good as I'm going to get, easy as that."

With that off his chest, the orange clad turtle turned around and stalked towards the door.

"Woah Mikey, you know im with you on this but neither of us are going to go into their HQ blind." Raph jumped in front of the youngest. "Hell, we don't even know where it is."

Mikey turned to his genius brother. "One might."

Donnie looked around. "If she has her TPhone on her I might be able to get an idea as to where she is."

"That's where we'll start." Leo confirmed.

**  
Riley was right about the main part of HQ being behind the door, but it was nothing like she expected. "Angel, what is this?" She asked looking out.

"The catwalk silly, you can't go out there until you change though." Riley turned around to see the other girl had changed and was now hardly wearing clothes at all. The 'outfit' she was holding out didn't have much more. "Remember, you volunteered for this."

Riley looked at the purple haired girl with wide eyes. "Yeah, I did." She took the clothes and stripped right there. "Not knocking or anything, but why are we doing this."

"It's one of the only reasons they let girls join the gang. They know we can fight, but almost any of them are stronger than a single one of us." Angel explained. "Plus is pays the bills.

Riley was gone now. She was Ace from the Purple Dragons.

_**She puts on her work clothes, fishnet panty hose,  
She's got a nickname that everyone knows at the Gentlemen's club  
She clocks in at midnight, even though it never feels right,  
Makes her money one dollar at a time.  
Without the makeup, nobody knows her name,  
She wears the pain**_

"I think we got a location." April said. She had been looking over Donn's shoulder as he typed on his computer.

"Great! Let's go." Mikey said eager to save Riley.

"Mikey, this is Purple Dragon HQ. The two of you can't take all of them on by your selves." Leo stopped his two brothers.

"They won't be by themselves." Koda joined them. "She is my sister, and no there is no way you will change my mind."

April walked over too. "It's my fault she's there right now. Plus I need to make up for not saying something about it earlier."

Metallic footsteps broke the silence. "Metal Head is ready for action." Donn confirmed. "he might no be able to be part of the stealth group but after, he can help with the fight."

"It's settled then." Mikey confirmed. "We leave instantly."

The small team was making its way out of the lair when Koda caught Leo's eyes. "You guys start on your way. I promise I'll be there in a minute."

The others looked at her and nodded. Everybody knew she was going to help save her sister if it was the last thing she did. It was surprising that she was stopping now but it was only for a goodbye.

**I just cant find the right way to end this chapter so this is how I do it. Lol.. its really late at night I need to do my homework, but clearly that's not happening because I got a massive brainwave for this story that was only going to be a quick oneshot.. so much for that. **

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.**


End file.
